


Father Finds Cub

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A missing scene showing why Wolffe was already a trauma bomb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marks of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501419) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> First of (hopefully) several bits that didn't make it into "Marks of the Force".

The meetings with the Kaminoan powers had gone poorly, to put it bluntly, but he and Shaak Ti had been authorized to see the facility that was producing their clones. Plo Koon wandered, trying to rein his temper in, and paid attention to the boys they could see everywhere. No child should spend their waking hours plugged into terminals, endlessly learning combat, strategy, and other subjects deemed fitting for a warrior. 

Just as he had almost chosen to go find the ship again, to get out of the atmosphere of studious obedience, he felt a discordant vibration in the Force. Following his instincts, he found himself entering a maintenance corridor, and he heard someone trying to get away before his eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting.

"Please do not fear me, little one," he called, knowing from the Force it was one of the boys. His vision cleared enough to make out the hunched form of one of the eldest trying to hide between two cleaning droids. "I am here to help you and all of your brothers. Tell me your name?"

The boy, knowing he was seen by the being with the odd mask and goggles, stood up, drawing himself to his full height. "CC-3636, sir," he said in a sullen voice. "And I don't honestly see how you're going to do that, sir, even if they say you're a Jedi."

Plo came over and knelt in front of the boy, ignoring that sullen attitude to see his face more clearly, to reach for his signature. There was grief and anger there. "You are hurting, in your heart," he said softly, raising one talon to rest lightly on the boy's chest. "And I understand your doubt, child, but I do intend to see all of you protected from the destiny your creators have seen for you. Now, tell me what is causing your pain, so that I may try and either fix it, or prevent it from ever happening again."

"You can't," the boy said, but his chin wavered. "Because they're dead, and the longnecks will keep getting rid of the broken ones, and nothing you say is going to stop that!"

Plo Koon's shredded temper rose again — at the Kaminoans — but he was more than able to push it down and reach for his compassion. "My dear child, I swear, as a Jedi, there will be no more boys allowed to die for being less than their idea of perfect. I cannot bring back your dead, but I can help you to remember them." His conversation with the bounty hunter had yielded many impressions of the culture that had been formed around these boys, based in Mandalorian warrior culture.

The boy sniffled a little, pretended he hadn't, and stared at Plo with an intensity that refused to be tempered. "I'll keep you to that promise, Master Jedi," he said, as fierce as he could manage to sound. Images of his own brothers, his batch, were so easy to catch at this range, and Plo felt the raw agony of having lost half of them when a training simulation determined them to be incapable of meeting the demands of the program.

Plo's tusks twitched violently before he stood, offering his hand to the young boy. "Then, my child, you will just have to stay very close, and help me to know when there is danger from the … longnecks? to your brothers."

CC-3636 eyed the hand, then looked up at the Jedi, before he put his small one in that taloned hand. "Yes sir!"


End file.
